Sous le gui
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione et Severus s'essaient à la romance à l'approche de Noël. Oh, la, ils ne sont pas doués... TRADUCTION de la fic de vanityfair.
1. Un cadeau de Noël

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de vanityfair. Lien vers cette histoire dans mes favoris.

Titre original : under the mistletoe.

Traduction benebu, janvier 2006.

**Chapitre premier. Un cadeau de Noël.**

Hermione adorait Noël, mais elle détestait acheter les cadeaux. Pour certaines personnes, c'était facile : pour Ron et Harry, il suffisait de n'importe quoi en rapport avec le Quidditch, ou des chocolats, et Ginny serait ravie de recevoir une babiole clinquante ou une lotion parfumée, faciles à trouver dans le Chemin de Traverse. Mais que pouvait-elle offrir à un homme qui n'avait besoin de rien et n'aimait pas grand chose ? Que pouvait-elle offrir à Severus Rogue ?

Dans des circonstances normales, personne n'aurait attendu d'elle qu'elle offre quoi que ce soit au Maître de Potions pour Noël, mais elle venait de commencer son apprentissage avec lui en septembre, et elle pensait devoir faire un geste. Enfin, il penserait certainement que c'était une façon pour elle d'essayer d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. C'était en partie vrai, admit Hermione, mais elle se disait aussi qu'il ne devait pas recevoir beaucoup de cadeaux de Noël, et elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'appréciait, même s'il l'irritait plus que tout au monde. Alors, quel cadeau signifiait 'merci pour tout ce que vous faites, espèce de vieux grincheux' ?

Elle fouillait les papiers entassés sur son bureau, à la recherche d'un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle pourrait écrire la liste de ses idées, quand elle la trouva - une enveloppe de ses parents. Ils lui avaient envoyé un bon pour un repas pour deux dans un restaurant sorcier très chic pour son anniversaire, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en profiter.

"Parfait", se dit-elle, même si elle se sentait un peu coupable d'offrir quelque chose qu'elle avait elle-même reçu. Quelques coups de baguette, et son nom était remplacé par celui de Rogue, et elle pensa même à ajouter un ruban vert Serpentard sur l'enveloppe. Ravie d'avoir terminé ses courses de Noël, elle put se concentrer sur le texte de Potions que Rogue lui avait demandé de lire pour leur prochaine session.

Une semaine plus tard, elle assistait à la deuxième Soirée de Noël Annuelle du Square Grimmaud. Tous les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient survécu à la guerre se réunissaient pour faire la fête et échanger des cadeaux. Se mêlant à la foule, Hermione se retrouva dans un coin de la cuisine, avec Ron, Harry, Fred et George.

"Alors, et-ce que Rogue te traite bien ?" demanda Harry avec méfiance. Lui et Ron avaient été déçus quand Hermione leur avait dit qu'elle ne les suivrait pas à l'Académie des Aurors. Après avoir combattu Lord Voldemort pendant cinq ans, elle en avait soupé des sorciers maléfiques, merci bien !

"Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de travailler avec lui," lui rappela Ron pour la centième fois."Ils t'engageraient au Ministère, c'est sûr." Elle se força à sourire et essaya de trouver un argument qui leur ferait comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'elle était sûre de sa décision de devenir l'apprentie de Rogue. Mais elle ne trouva pas les mots : elle savait reconnaître une cause perdue quand elle en voyait une.

"On lui a proposé de travailler avec nous au magasin," expliqua Fred à Harry et Ron.

"Oui, il y a autant de Potions qu'elle veut chez nous," ajouta George, "et nous aurions vraiment besoin de quelqu'un comme toi en recherche et développement."

"Le côté recherche a l'air très intéressant, mais j'aurais peur que la paranoïa me rende folle. Je ne pourrais pas boire une gorgée de café ou manger mon déjeuner sans avoir peur de me retrouver avec un deuxième nez, ou de me changer en canari," expliqua t'elle.

"C'est vrai, il faut un certain sens de l'aventure pour travailler aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux." Elle sourit et prit note de ne pas quitter son verre des yeux de toute la soirée. A ce moment précis le Professeur Rogue fit son entrée. Alors que dans sa classe il faisait une entrée impressionnante, robes tourbillonnantes et porte claquant violemment sans même qu'il la touche, ici, il se glissa discrètement dans la pièce, espérant de toute évidence ne pas se faire remarquer.

"Excusez-moi," murmura Hermione en quittant ses amis pour se diriger vers lui.

"Professeur Rogue, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici," dit-elle en lui souriant. Heureusement, elle avait son cadeau dans la poche, et elle se dit que ce serait une meilleure idée de le lui donner ici : elle lui donnerait, lui souhaiterait un Joyeux Noël, et disparaîtrait, sans devoir éprouver la gêne qui existerait si elle lui faisait ce cadeau en privé.

"J'ai été invité, non ?" demanda t'il d'un ton cassant.

"Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas laisser entendre que vous n'aviez pas le droit d'être là," répondit elle rapidement. Diantre, que cet homme était susceptible ! C'était Noël. Il ne pouvait pas ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'être un peu plus gai?

"Vous voulez quelque chose, Miss Granger?" s'enquit il.

"Euh, oui." Il la regarda fixement, sans un mot. "Je voulais juste vous donner votre cadeau de Noël." Elle lui mit l'enveloppe dans les mains.

"Joyeux Noël !" lança t'elle avec une gaieté un peu forcée. Il baissa les yeux sur le cadeau qu'il vit dans les mains, et elle en profita pour déguerpir - loin.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Severus ne savait pas au juste pourquoi il avait décidé de venir à cette fête. Il se disait que c'était certainement pour éviter le discours d'Albus sur l'importance de voir des gens. Au moins, ici, il pouvait boire un verre ou deux tranquillement dans un coin sombre, en lançant des regards mauvais à quiconque aurait la mauvaise idée d'approcher de lui. Il avait décidé que quand tout le monde aurait bu assez d'eggnog pour que cette tactique cesse de fonctionner, il partirait. Entendre des imbéciles pleins de boisson lui dire ce qu'ils pensaient réellement de lui, ou pire, essayer de l'entraîner dans une farandole, ce n'était pas son idée de la joie de Noël.

Mais moins de cinq minutes après qu'il soit arrivé, Hermione Granger en personne l'avait approché. Est-ce qu'elle ne le voyait pas suffisamment pendant la semaine ? Il fallait aussi qu'elle lui impose sa présence ici ? Son habituelle mine renfrognée n'avait pas suffi à l'éloigner, un inconvénient de l'avoir comme apprentie, se disait-il. Il avait été bien trop surpris qu'elle lui donne quelque chose pour crier ou l'insulter, comme il avait prévu de le faire.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Severus?" demanda Albus en approchant vers lui.

"Un cadeau...d'Hermione," répondit-il, perplexe.

"Eh bien, ouvre le, mon garçon," lui conseilla le vieil homme en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Severus le foudroya du regard mais Albus se contenta de lui sourire, le regard pétillant. ça faisait deux personnes d'affilée qui avaient ignoré ses regards qui tuent. Peut-être qu'il perdait la main?

'Non', se dit-il. 'Albus n'a jamais su comprendre une allusion, et Granger...' Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Dumbledore qui lui arracha l'enveloppe des mains et l'ouvrit.

"Eh bien eh bien eh bien..." s'amusa le vieil homme.

"Quoi?" aboya t'il, en lui reprenant l'enveloppe.

"On dirait que la jeune Miss Granger a des sentiments pour toi."

"C'est ridicule," affirma t'il, en regardant ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe. C'était une invitation - un dîner pour deux 'chez Merlin'. C'était un bon restaurant, assez cher si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

"Non, ce n'est pas ridicule. De toute évidence, elle t'a offert ce dîner en espérant que tu l'inviterais à se joindre à toi."

"ça alors, c'est la chose la plus tortueuse, la plus basse, la plus..."

"Serpentard que tu aies jamais vue." compléta Albus. Severus y réfléchit un moment. En effet, c'est comme ça qu'aurait agi un membre de sa maison.

"Elle doit probablement se dire que je n'ai personne d'autre à inviter," dit-il avec amertume.

"Ce qui est assez vrai, même si j'adore 'chez Merlin' pour ma part," répondit Albus, ce qui lui valut un autre regard noir. "Ou alors, elle apprécie ta compagnie et veut passer plus de temps avec toi en dehors de la salle de classe."

Severus fixa le papier qu'il avait dans les mains. De toute évidence, elle avait pris le temps de choisir ce cadeau pour lui. Il aurait besoin d'un stratégie avent de faire quoi que ce soit.

'Par tous les Dieux, elle s'attend à ce que je lui achète quelque chose,' réalisa t'il soudain. Peut-être qu'en l'invitant à dîner avec lui il n'aurait pas à lui acheter de cadeau. Au moins, il gagnerait un bon repas dans cette affaire. Il décida qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard. Apparemment, l'eggnog faisait effet rapidement cette année, sans doute grâce aux bons soins des jumeaux Weasley, et il voulait s'éclipser discrètement.


	2. Une invitation

**Chapitre deux. Une invitation.**

Hermione avait toujours mal au crâne deux jours après la soirée de Noël. Elle ne savait pas ce que Fred et George avaient ajouté à l'eggnog, mais c'était quelque chose de fort. Elle ne se souvenait de rien après le moment où elle avait donné son cadeau au Professeur Rogue, mais Harry lui avait affirmé que c'était elle qui avait mis le plus de cœur à mener une farandole endiablée. Elle essaya de ne pas y penser ; penser faisait mal à la tête.

Elle se traîna jusqu'au bureau de Rogue, essayant désespérément de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait lu la semaine précédente, mais sans succès. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle assistait à une fête à laquelle participaient les jumeaux Weasley. La dernière !

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue, et le son lui arracha une grimace. Il la fit entrer. Elle fouilla son sac, pour sortir une plume et un parchemin, et commença à prendre des notes sur ce qu'il disait. Une fois de plus elle maudit les jumeaux. Il parlait de la transformation d'humains en animaux par l'utilisation de potions – les différentes potions qu'on pouvait utiliser, leurs propriétés, et quels étaient les points forts et le points faibles des potions par rapport à la Métamorphose. C'était un sujet qui l'intéressait beaucoup, mais elle était trop épuisée et malade pour poser des questions.

Quand arriva le moment de discuter des articles qu'elle avait lus, elle en dit très peu. Elle pria pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elle n'était pas bien, et qu'il la laisse partir, mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, et Hermione n'était pas du genre à demander à partir en avance.

« Voilà, » conclut-il, en lui faisant signe qu'elle pouvait disposer. Elle rassembla ses livres et ses plumes, et fut surprise qu'il ajoute quelque chose.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour votre cadeau de Noël, Miss Granger, » balbutia t'il. De toute évidence, les remerciements n'étaient pas son fort.

« De rien, » dit-elle sans conviction. Elle était mal à l'aise, et voulait s'en aller.

« Etant donné que c'est un dîner pour deux, je… Je me demandais si vous vouliez m'accompagner ? »

Il était en train de l'inviter à dîner ?

Est-ce que la gueule de bois pouvait provoquer des hallucinations ? Hermione n'en savait rien, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire avec excès, mais elle était sûre qu'entendre des voix ne faisait pas partie des habituels effets secondaires. Peut-être qu'elle couvait une grippe. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il attendait qu'elle réponde quelque chose.

« Euh, oui, ce serait bien, » s'entendit-elle répondre, trop malade pour pouvoir trouver une excuse plausible. Elle l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme 'jeudi prochain' avant de pouvoir s'échapper de son bureau pour retourner se coucher. Maudits jumeaux Weasley – maintenant, en plus de son mal de crâne, elle avait un rendez-vous avec Rogue.

&&&&&&&&&

Severus avait réfléchi à propos du cadeau d'Hermione ces deux derniers jours. Au début, il détesta l'idée de dîner avec elle. Il la voyait bien assez souvent pendant leurs sessions de travail, dans la semaine. Elle le rendait fou avec ces questions incessantes, qui interrompaient les explications qu'il avait soigneusement préparées par écrit pour les amener hors-sujet.

Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus il plus l'idée lui plaisait. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas dîné avec une femme. Faire l'espion lui avait laissé peu de temps pour faire le joli cœur. Et puis, il y avait aussi de légers détails, comme sa personnalité et son physique, qui rendaient difficile l'obtention de rendez-vous.

D'accord, impossible, admit-il.

Sauf que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Miss Granger était passée outre ces deux détails, et leur considérable différence d'âge ; il en était plutôt flatté.

Il décida de suivre le conseil d'Albus et de l'inviter à dîner. S'ils ne savaient pas de quoi parler, ils pourraient toujours en revenir aux potions, et si elle devenait ennuyeuse un Sortilège de Silence ferait l'affaire. De toute façon, c'était moins pathétique que de dîner seul. Il décida de l'inviter à la prochaine occasion.

Elle arriva en avance, comme toujours, mais elle semblait plus calme qu'à l'habitude. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de bavarder de tout et de rien, mais elle n'avait pas posé la moindre question. Il en fut presque déçu. Il s'était dit que cette comparaison entre les disciplines l'intéresserait, mais apparemment c'était une erreur. Oh, tant mieux après tout. Les trois quart des Métamorphoses étaient une perte de temps dans son esprit – des gesticulations ridicules. Quand est-ce qu'on avait vraiment besoin de changer un hérisson en épingle ou une tortue en tasse à thé ?

Puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester concentré sur l'idée de ne pas l'étrangler, il put remarquer autre chose chez elle. Quand est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à discipliner ses cheveux ? Et sa peau était-elle toujours aussi pâle ? ses joues si roses ?

Il avait décidé de l'inviter le jeudi suivant. Ils ne se voyaient pas le vendredi, et il était rare qu'elle descende au labo le week-end. A lui, ça laissait trois jours pour se remettre du temps supplémentaire passé en sa compagnie, et à elle, trois jours pour guérir de tout sort qu'il aurait été forcé de lui jeter au cours de la soirée… pour défendre sa propre santé mentale, bien sûr. Il y eut un moment de suspense, pendant lequel il se demanda si elle allait accepter ou refuser cette invitation.

'_Typiquement féminin, de jouer ce genre de jeux,_' se dit-il. Mais quand elle accepta, il se rendit compte qu'il était soulagé et un peu impatient. Immédiatement après, il fut submergé par une vague de panique, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'obtenir un rendez-vous, et pas avec n'importe qui mais avec l'insupportable Hermione Granger.


	3. Conseils

**Chapitre trois. Conseils**

Ça faisait un certain temps que Severus n'avait pas eu de véritable rendez-vous avec une femme, même s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir ranger ce dîner avec Hermione dans cette catégorie. Elle était toujours son apprentie après tout ; il lui faudrait respecter un certain décorum. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait invitée, il ne pouvait plus reculer, alors il alla demander conseil à Minerva.

« Tu as un rendez-vous ? » lui demanda t'elle, surprise, après qu'il lui ait exposé son problème. Il fut quelque peu insulté par son incrédulité. Est-ce que c'était si étonnant que lui, Severus Rogue, ait été capable de convaincre une femme de passer du temps avec lui ?

« Oui, » aboya t'il, « et j'ai besoin de conseils. »

« Avec qui ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas espèce de vieille pie curieuse. » Il commençait à se demander si c'était une si bonne idée après tout. Parler avec Minerva était si éprouvant parfois.

« Toutes les femmes sont différentes, Severus. Si tu veux mon aide il faut que tu me dises qui tu essaies de séduire, » expliqua t'elle avec le même ton qu'elle employait pour parler aux première année.

« Hememm Graaaaaerr, » marmonna t'il.

« Qui ? »

« Hermione Granger, » lâcha t'il. Voilà, il l'avait dit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait de plus, cette vieille harpie ? Il attendit patiemment les inévitables gloussements et cris d'horreur.

« Vraiment ? » demanda t'elle, calmement si on considérait ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Oui, » répondit-il, et elle lui expliqua le cadeau, le dîner, et qu'il lui avait semblé poli de l'inviter.

« Je vois, » dit-elle, « et tu lui as acheté quelque chose ? »

« Non. Je dois vraiment ? Je l'emmène dîner après tout, » finassa t'il.

« Mais c'est elle qui a payé, » contra Minerva. « Non, Severus, tu dois lui trouver un vrai cadeau de Noël. Pour n'importe quelle autre femme je t'aurais conseillé un parfum ou des chocolats, mais je crois que Miss Granger préférera un livre. » Il y réfléchit un instant. Oui, un livre, il pouvait acheter ça. Il n'aurait certainement pas mis les pieds dans une parfumerie clinquante pour acheter un cadeau de Noël.

« Merci, » grogna t'il. Elle avait été de bon conseil malgré son côté insupportable.

« De rien, et bonne chance. » Il espérait que la chance serait de son côté, il en aurait besoin.

&&&&&&

Au fur et à mesure que la semaine passait, Hermione reprenait des forces, mais sa confusion concernant les événements du début de la semaine ne faisait qu'augmenter. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ça ce soit vraiment passé. Ça ressemblait à un mauvais rêve, et le Professeur Rogue ne l'avait certainement pas traitée différemment depuis ce jour. Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Parfois, elle le surprenait un train de la regarder d'un drôle de façon, comme si elle était une sorte de monstre de foire – il la regardait avec une fascination horrifiée. Alors que d'habitude, il la regardait comme s'il avait sous le nez une chose à l'odeur pestilentielle.

Elle décida qu'elle avait besoin de conseils et approcha timidement le Professeur McGonagall. Elle fut surprise de se rendre compte que McGonagall était déjà au courant pour son dîner avec Rogue.

« Vous savez ? » demanda t'elle en se sentant rougir. Par tous les dieux, il racontait à tout le monde qu'elle avait accepté de dîner avec lui ? Quoi qu'il s'imagine pouvoir obtenir d'elle en échange de ce dîner, elle prendrait soin de clarifier le malentendu, avec les mauvais sorts appropriés si nécessaire. Apprentie ou non, il ne profiterait pas d'elle.

« Oui, il est venu me demander conseil pour un cadeau de Noël, » répondit McGonagall. Alors comme ça, il avait besoin de conseils. Et il lui achetait un cadeau. C'était intéressant… et assez touchant. Elle avait toujours cru que le Maître de Potions n'avait pas de cœur. Ou alors, un tout petit.

« Et que lui avez-vous dit ? » demanda t'elle avec curiosité.

« Ah, non. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise, » s'amusa Minerva. Hermione grimaça. Comment allait t'elle pouvoir préparer sa réaction si elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre ?

Le Professeur McGonagall lui donna une tape sur le bras en lui souriant.

« Je dois admettre que j'ai été surprise d'entendre que vous aviez rendez-vous avec Severus, mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que vous vous ressemblez plus qu'on ne le pense, » affirma t'elle.

« J'espère que vous ne voulez pas dire que je suis méchante, sarcastique, et anti-sociale, » répliqua t'elle. Minerva rit.

« Bien sûr que non, ma chère. Je veux simplement dire que vous avez des intérêts communs et que vous êtes une des rares personnes à qui je trouve assez de caractère pour le supporter quand il est méchant, sarcastique et anti-social, comme vous le dites. »

« Eh bien, merci pour votre aide, » remercia t'elle, même si elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir été aidée le moins du monde. En fait, ce qu'elle avait entendu n'avait fait que compliquer les choses. Il ne l'avait pas invitée à dîner par obligation, il considérait vraiment cette soirée comme une sorte de rendez-vous.

« Mais c'est naturel mon enfant. Et bonne chance. » Hermione grimaça.

'_Bonne chance, en effet_', se dit-elle.


	4. Le diner

_Attention : ce chapitre contient une blague carambar. Désolée._

_benebu_

**Chapitre quatre. Le dîner.**

La vitesse à laquelle le jeudi suivant arriva était incroyable, mais c'est souvent le cas avec les événements que l'on redoute. Plus on redoutait un jour, plus il arrivait vite, en conclut Hermione.

Elle était devant son armoire, essayant de décider quoi se mettre. Elle ne pouvait pas porter ses robes de tous les jours, 'chez Merlin' était un restaurant trop chic. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus porter ses plus belles robes, elle ne voulait pas que Rogue se fasse des idées. Elle se décida finalement pour un ensemble de robes bleu marine, par dessus une robe simple assortie. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait de mieux, mais avec les cheveux remontés en chignon, et des boucles d'oreille élégantes, elle était plutôt jolie.

Elle vérifia l'heure, attrapa rapidement son manteau, et se dépêcha de descendre retrouver Rogue. Ou était-ce Severus ? Elle ne savait pas exactement comment elle était supposée l'appeler ce soir. Peut-être quelle pourrait éviter tous ces problèmes de nom en ne lui adressant la parole que quand il la regardait bien en face. Ou alors, elle pouvait toujours recourir à 'hé, vous !'.

Elle le rejoignit dans l'entrée du château, il avait l'air en même temps impatient et surpris de la voir. Est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé qu'elle ne viendrait pas ? Elle se sentit un peu désolée pour lui. Elle lui avait offert ce cadeau en premier lieu parce qu'elle s'était dit qu'il ne devait pas en recevoir beaucoup pour Noël. Il était logique de se dire alors qu'il ne devait pas avoir grand monde à inviter à dîner. Elle décida de se montrer cordiale, sinon amicale pendant le soirée. Enfin, tant qu'il en faisait autant, précisa t'elle. Après tout, elle devait supporter ses remarques désagréables et ses commentaires blessants pendant la semaine – alors en dehors des heures de cours, pas question.

« Vous avez l'air… jolie, » lui dit-il, mal à l'aise. Le Rogue qui dirigeait ses cours avec confiance, soumettant ses élève à son règne de terreur, avait disparu. A sa place se trouvait un homme timide et peu sûr de lui. Elle lui sourit et prit le bras qu'il lui tendait.

Il était habillé tout en noir, comme toujours. Elle aurait voulu le voir changer de couleur, juste une fois. Peut-être pour du bleu ou du vert ? Elle essaya de le visualiser habillé en rose, et cette simple image suffit à la faire rire. Il la regarda, sans comprendre.

« Je repensais à une blague que m'a racontée le Professeur McGonagall, » improvisa t'elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il rirait avec elle de savoir qu'elle l'avait imaginé en survêtement rose.

« Vraiment ? » interrogea t'il. Zut ! Il voulait entendre une blague maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour raconter des blagues.

« Euh, voyons. Qu'est-ce qu'un chou plongé dans une casserole d'eau avec des abeilles autour ? »

Il la dévisagea.

« Un chou-marin-ruche. Un sous-marin russe ! »

Apparemment, il n'avait pas saisi.

« Euh, bon… » hésita t'elle. Ce rendez-vous commençait fort, se dit-elle. Elle avait déjà réussi à se rendre ridicule, et ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au restaurant. Elle espérait que ça irait mieux, ou, à défaut, que le repas vaudrait le déplacement.

&&&&&&&&

Severus aurait voulu être moins nerveux. Ce n'était qu'un dîner. Il l'attendait dans l'entrée, essuyant ses mains moites sur les manches de ses robes. Pour la troisième fois, il vérifia qu'il avait tout. Sa baguette, OK, le bon pour le dîner chez Merlin, OK, le cadeau d'Hermione, OK. Bon. Tout était toujours là.

Levant les yeux, il la vit descendre l'escalier. Elle portait des robes du même bleu que sa potion contre le mal de crâne préférée. Elles lui allaient bien, elles mettaient en valeur ses grands yeux marrons. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Il balbutia un compliment sans originalité et lui offrit son bras.

Elle avait fait un essai pitoyable de blague sur le chemin vers la grille de Poudlard, très certainement pour essayer d'alléger la tension. Il prit note de s'en tenir aux sujets sérieux ce soir. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter beaucoup plus de ses 'blagues'.

Une fois au restaurant cependant, les choses allèrent un peu mieux, sans doute aidées par la bouteille de vin qu'ils avaient commandé en arrivant. Ils discutèrent de Potions, des élèves passés et présents, et de ses collègues professeurs. Le vin lui avait délié la langue quand il en arriva là, et il lui fit un portrait de presque chaque professeur.

« La chose la plus intelligente que vous ayez jamais faite a été de quitter la classe de Trelawney. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne peut pas éviter sa présence, » lui dit-il.

« Vraiment ? » demanda t'elle, l'invitant à continuer sur ce sujet. Il décida qu'il aimait ça chez elle. Elle avait toujours souri et acquiescé aux bons moments ce soir. Ses questions étaient des ouvertures vers d'autres sujets ou l'encourageaient à continuer dans la même veine. Rien à voir avec son insupportable curiosité en classe.

« La semaine dernière au dîner, au lieu de me demander de lui passer le plat de purée, elle a affirmé à Minerva que son Troisième Œil l'avait informée que j'allais le lui passer, » se moqua t'il.

« Et vous l'avez fait ? Vous lui avez passé le plat ? »

« Eh bien, j'étais en train de le faire quand je me suis dit que ce serait plus amusant si je le renversais. »

« Ce que bien sûr, elle avait également prévu, » commenta t'elle sarcastiquement.

« C'était inévitable, mais ça valait le coup pour le lui entendre dire avec de la purée qui lui coulait sur les joues et le nez. »

Elle rit, et il décida qu'il aimait ce son. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait rire une femme. Celles qui avaient ri de lui ne comptaient pas.

Quand il lui avait donné son cadeau, elle avait poussé une exclamation de joie qu'il avait noté avec plaisir. Même s'il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione ait déjà trouvé un livre qui ne lui plaisait pas.

'_Oui_,' se disait-il. '_cette soirée se passe bien._' Il n'avait pas une fois eu envie de l'étrangler ou de lui lancer un mauvais sort, même s'il avait dû se retenir de commenter certaines des choses qu'elle avait dites d'un remarque caustique. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.


	5. Bonne nuit

**Chapitre cinq. Bonne nuit.**

Hermione fut surprise de se rendre compte que le Professeur Rogue avait de la conversation. Même si tout ce qu'il faisait était se plaindre, son humour caustique, quand il n'était pas dirigé contre elle, pouvait être assez ravageur.

Et le livre qu'il lui avait acheté pour Noël était l'un de ceux qu'elle avait repéré chez Fleury et Blotts depuis plusieurs semaine maintenant. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait le savoir. Le professeur McGonagall avait dû lui donner de bons conseils.

La conversation se poursuivait sans heurts pendant leur retour à Poudlard.

« Alors comme ça les images bougent, et racontent une histoire ? » demanda t'il.

« Oui, on appelle ça une télévision, » expliqua t'elle. Il avait l'air de s'intéresser à la technologie moldue qu'elle lui décrivait.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement lire un livre ? » persifla t'il.

« C'est ce que je fais la plupart du temps, » le rassura t'il. « Mais vous devez vous souvenir que les livre moldus n'ont pas d'illustrations animées comme les livres sorciers. »

« Ah, c'est vrai. Nous voilà arrivés, » dit-il presque avec tristesse, quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte du château. Ses quartiers à lui étaient en bas, à gauche, et sa chambre à elle était en haut, à droite. Elle aussi était un peu déçue que la soirée se termine. Puis une peur la saisit. Est-ce qu'il voudrait l'embrasser ? Est-ce qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse ? Elle aurait besoin de réponses à ces questions d'ici quelques instants.

« Euh, eh bien, euh, c'était une agréable soirée, » balbutia t'elle. Pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup elle ne savait plus prononcer une phrase complète ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un vrai rendez-vous. Elle était avec Rogue, après tout.

« Oui, merci pour ce gentil cadeau de Noël, » répondit-il. Lui aussi semblait nerveux. Hermione se sentit un peu mieux – rien qu'un peu.

« Merci, pour m'avoir invitée, et pour le livre. Je suis impatiente de le lire. »

« Je suis content que vous l'aimiez »

Ils restèrent là, dans un silence gêné, pendant un moment avant qu'Hermione ne puisse plus le supporter.

« Je… » commença t'elle, mais au même moment, Rogue prit la parole.

« Bien… »

« Désolée, allez-y, » proposa t'elle.

« Je… je me disais… Il y a une conférence sur les propriétés de la belladone et ses utilisations dans les potions mercredi prochain. Je me disais que ça pourrait vous intéresser. Nous pourrions dîner quelque part, avant, ou après… Je vous invite cette fois. » Il avait dit tout ça très rapidement. Elle avait vu les affiches de la conférence, et prévu d'y assister, mais avec Rogue ?

« C'est une idée formidable, » s'entendit-elle répondre, avant d'avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

« D'accord, alors… Bonne nuit, » bredouilla t'il avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à descendre les escaliers des donjons.

Hermione le regarda partir, sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. Le dîner de ce soir s'était bien passé, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Une histoire avec le Professeur Rogue en dehors des heures de cours ? Il était méchant, sarcastique et cruel. Il les avait dénigrés, elle et ses amis, elle ne savait combien de fois par le passé. Et puis il était son professeur. Elle était son apprentie. Toute relation privée étaient un risque pour leurs carrières – et surtout pour la sienne à elle : les gens risquaient d'imaginer des choses.

Enfin, elle avait déjà accepté, il était trop tard pour changer d'avis maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait attraper une maladie mortelle d'ici la fin de la semaine, qui l'empêcherait d'aller… Mais ça voulait dire qu'elle manquerait la conférence.

'_Non,_' décida t'elle. '_J'irai, mais je dois me préparer à répondre non s'il m'invite encore._' Sa décision prise, elle tourna les talons et commença à monter les escaliers pour aller se coucher, riant toute seule en repensant aux anecdotes sur ses professeurs qu'il lui avait racontées pendant le dîner.

&&&&&&&&

Severus se donnait mentalement des coups de pied aux fesses en retournant vers ses quartiers. A quoi est-ce qu'il avait pensé en l'invitant à dîner une autre fois ? Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire en ouvrant la bouche, mais c'était ce qu'il avait dit quand même. Que devait-elle penser de lui ? Il avait deux fois son âge, il était son professeur, et il l'invitait à dîner.

'_Je ne l'apprécie même pas,_' se disait-il. '_Elle est bruyante, antipathique, autoritaire, irritante, et elle a un goût affreux concernant le choix de ses amis._' Il n'y aurait plus de dîner, décida t'il. Celui de mercredi serait le dernier. Et il ne changerait pas de comportement au laboratoire ou pendant leurs sessions de travail. Elle apprendrait rapidement qu'il n'était pas question de traitements de faveur pendant cet apprentissage, même s'ils avaient une relation personnelle en même temps.

Non ! Ils n'auraient aucune relation personnelle, se répéta t'il. Histoire de se sentir mieux, il commença à penser à toutes les tâches ingrates qu'il allait lui imposer dans la semaine qui venait. Il devait préparer quelques potions particulièrement simples et ennuyeuses pour Madame Pomfresh, elle pourrait le faire, et puis il pouvait toujours lui faire ranger le stock d'ingrédients. Avec ça à l'esprit, il se prépara à se coucher, mais en s'endormant il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Hermione, à son grand sourire et à sa façon de rire de ce qu'il lui racontait.

A leur session suivante, il tint parole et ne la traita pas différemment des fois précédentes. Il ignora son regard indigné quand il lui dit qu'elle devrait ranger le stock d'ingrédients et procéder à un inventaire.

« Mais nous sommes en plein milieu de l'année ! » protesta t'elle.

« Vous ferez ce que je vous demande, » répondit-il sans émotion. Il dissimula sa satisfaction en voyant qu'elle comprenait ses raisons de faire ça. Même si le regard furieux qu'elle lui jeta était un peu perturbant. Il espéra qu'elle serait de meilleure humeur mercredi, sinon il n'apprécierait pas son repas. Il ne l'apprécierait pas non plus si elle lui jetait un mauvais sort. Peut-être pouvait il attraper une maladie quelconque dans la semaine, ou se retrouver submergé sous les copies à corriger… mais ça lui ferait manquer la conférence.

'_Non,_' raisonna t'il. '_Si je peux supporter le Crucio du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou Harry Potter pendant sept interminables années, je peux bien passer une soirée de plus avec Hermione Granger._'


	6. La potion mijote

**Chapitre six. La potion mijote.**

Hermione commençait à se dire qu'une relation avec Severus ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Il était cultivé, intelligent, et même s'il n'était pas beau, il avait certaines qualités qui compensaient, sa voix envoûtante, par exemple. Elle se demandait ce que ça ferait d'entendre sa voix prononcer son prénom sans le mépris qu'il y mettait habituellement. Ces belles pensées disparurent quand elle arriva dans les donjons le lundi matin et découvrit ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle. Un inventaire en plein milieu de l'année ! Elle savait qu'il ne faisait que réaffirmer son autorité, qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre que le fait qu'ils aient dîné ensemble ne changerait pas leur relation dans le laboratoire, mais vraiment, là, il allait trop loin.

Elle était assise, à compter des bouteilles d'ingrédients, et elle avait changé d'avis : elle espérait bien que plus jamais il ne prononce son nom. Elle aurait pu entrer au Ministère, elle aurait pu aller travailler avec Fred et George, pour faire de la recherche. Mais au lieu de ça, elle était coincée là, à faire un inventaire pour un homme si mesquin qu'elle était à cours d'adjectifs pour le qualifier.

Elle s'intéressait à d'autres sujets que les potions. Elle aurait tout aussi facilement pu trouver un apprentissage en Métamorphose ou en Arithmancie. Mais il y avait toujours eu quelque chose dans les potions qui la stimulait intellectuellement. Ou peut-être que c'était seulement Rogue. Il avait été le seul à trouver à redire à ses dissertations, à lui retirer des points pour la plus minime des erreurs. Il demandait d'elle la perfection.

Eh bien, zut pour la perfection, elle avait mal au dos !

Elle était en train de finir quand il s'approcha.

« Je vous apporte du thé, » grogna t'il, en posant une tasse à côté d'elle sur sa table de travail. Elle le dévisagea avec surprise. Il ne s'adressait pas à elle avec si peu de mauvaise grâce habituellement, et qu'il pense à lui apporter du thé après qu'elle ait passé six heures à ne rien faire d'autre que de compter des ingrédients, c'était sans précédent.

« Merci, » répondit-elle en prenant la tasse. Mais s'il pensait la calmer avec une simple tasse de thé, il allait avoir des surprises. Mais bon, le thé aidait. Sirotant le breuvage brûlant, elle se demanda quel prix elle aurait à payer la semaine suivante pour le dîner et la conférence à venir. Lui ferait-il corriger des copies de première année ? Nettoyer des chaudrons ? Est-ce que ça valait vraiment la peine d'y aller, si elle devait subir ce genre de traitement après ?

Finissant sa tasse de thé, elle remit en place les dernières bouteilles et rassembla ses affaires pour partir.

« J'ai besoin que vous restiez plus tard demain soir, » lui dit-il alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de porte. Elle fit demi-tour, les yeux jetant des éclairs. Lui faire faire un inventaire inutile était une chose, mais lui demander de rester plus tard, c'était trop ! Elle avait bien compris le message, merci, et elle avait l'intention de le lui faire savoir.

« Vraiment, Monsieur… »

« J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à préparer la potion Tue-Loup. C'est bientôt la pleine lune. Vous ne voudriez pas que votre _ami_ en soit privé, n'est-ce pas ? » ironisa t'il avant qu'elle ne puisse se lancer dans une tirade.

Elle en resta bouche bée, ne sachant que dire. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il avait parlé de Remus, mais elle était bien trop excitée à l'idée de l'aider à préparer la potion pour y prêter plus attention. Avant ça, jamais il ne l'avait laissée préparer les potions les plus compliquées, et certainement pas la potion Tue-Loup. « Vous devez apprendre à ramper avant de vouloir marcher, Miss Granger, » lui avait t'il dit avec ironie pendant se première semaine.

« Non… Je serai là, » réussit-elle à balbutier. « Bonne nuit, Professeur. »

&&&&&&&&&

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais depuis quelque temps sa bouche semblait décider d'elle même ce qu'il convenait de dire à Miss Granger. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas qualifiée pour l'aider sur cette potion, elle l'était largement, mais il ne comptait pas le lui laisser savoir.

Il pouvait l'imaginer à ses côtés pendant qu'ils prépareraient la potion Tue-Loup. Elle serait curieuse, et s'approcherait de lui pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être que leurs mains se frôleraient pendant qu'ils ajouteraient des ingrédients, ou qu'il pourrait se tenir derrière elle pour sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? se demanda t'il soudainement. C'était une chose de dîner avec elle, et de discuter de potions ou de ses collègues, mais rêver tout éveillé ? Il avait besoin d'un grand verre de whisky Pur-Feu et vite.

Mais il apprit à ses dépens que certains rêves éveillés n'étaient pas autre chose que des rêves.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, maudite gamine ? » aboya t'il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ajouter l'ingrédient suivant dans le chaudron.

« J'ajoute la racine de gueule-de-loup, _Monsieur_, » répliqua t'elle, même si de toute évidence 'Monsieur' n'était pas le nom qu'elle aurait voulu employer.

« Pas maintenant ! on doit l'ajouter après six minutes, pas quatre. Si vous l'ajoutez maintenant, ça va tout gâcher, » dit-il en prenant son ton le plus mordant. « Vous ne savez pas lire ? »

« Peut-être que si vous écriviez mieux, ça poserait moins de problèmes, » répondit t'elle avec humeur, reprenant la gueule-de-loup pour la replacer sur la table. Il la fusilla du regard. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait prévu la soirée. Mais après tout, il se sentait un peu bête d'avoir pensé que de passer une soirée dans un donjon humide à préparer une potion compliquée pourrait être prétexte à des moments romantiques, surtout avec quelqu'un comme Miss Granger.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils eurent terminé. Défiant toute logique, Hermione et Severus étaient toujours en un seul morceau, et Lupin pourrait avoir sa potion. Bon, à la fin de la soirée, ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole que si c'était rigoureusement indispensable.

Eh bien, le dîner du lendemain promettait d'être intéressant, se dit-il, en se servant un grand verre de whisky Pur Feu pour la seconde soirée d'affilée. Il envisageait de l'emmener dans un très bon restaurant, parce que si c'était pour manger un repas moins qu'excellent en compagnie d'une Hermione Granger en rogne et irritable, ce n'était même pas la peine. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'encourager dans son impertinence.

Finissant son verre, le regard plongé dans les flammes, il se remémora les raisons pour lesquelles il avait évité tout ce cirque par le passé – c'était bien trop compliqué. Au moins il y aurait la conférence. Avec de la chance, elle serait intéressante, et au pire, ça lui ferait toujours une heure au moins pendant laquelle elle ne lui parlerait pas. Ou, si les choses se poursuivaient sur le ton de ce soir, une heure sans échanger de regards haineux…


	7. La conférence

**Chapitre sept. La conférence.**

Hermione avait attendu avec impatience le moment où le Professeur Rogue la laisserait préparer la Potion Tue Loup avec lui. C'était une potion difficile, et elle avait à cœur de lui démontrer sa compétence. Elle n'aurait pas été si impatiente si elle avait su qu'elle allait se faire crier dessus toutes les dix secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide finalement qu'elle n'était bonne qu'à préparer les ingrédients, et encore, il l'avait critiquée à plusieurs reprises sur l'épaisseur des lamelles qu'elle avait découpées. Vraiment, cet homme était impossible. Elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer son écriture, et comment diable était-elle supposée apprendre s'il ne lui enseignait rien ? Il s'attendait simplement à ce qu'elle sache déjà tout ? Eh bien contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, elle n'était pas une je-sais-tout, même si sa curiosité était sans limite.

Après avoir passé avec lui plus de temps que nécessaire ces deux derniers jours, elle n'était pas pressée de voir arriver le dîner de mercredi. Elle espérait seulement que la conférence justifierait le déplacement. Au moins, après demain soir, elle n'aurait plus à le voir autrement que dans le cadre de son apprentissage. C'était toujours un réconfort, même mince.

Contre toute logique, le lendemain soir elle se prépara avec soin pour son rendez-vous.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si nerveuse ?_ se demanda t'elle pour la n-ième fois. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un dîner avec Rogue. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de savoir s'il l'appréciait ou non, elle savait bien que non. Ni de savoir s'il l'inviterait encore : même s'il le faisait, elle refuserait.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait se faire belle ? Et tant qu'elle y était, pourquoi prêtait-elle attention à ce qu'il pourrait penser ? A la réflexion, elle se rendit compte que ce qu'il pensait d'elle lui importait, que ça lui importait même beaucoup. Ça avait toujours été le cas, et même les événements de la semaine passée n'y feraient rien. Si sept ans de mauvais traitements n'avaient pas réussi à la convaincre d'éviter le bonhomme, il était probable que rien n'y ferait.

Forte de ces nouvelles informations, elle choisit des robes lavande et se maquilla légèrement. Mais après avoir bataillé dix minutes avec ses cheveux, elle abandonna et les laissa pendre sur ses épaules. Un dernier regard dans le miroir, et elle attrapa sa cape pour descendre retrouver Rogue dans l'entrée.

Elle le trouva comme la fois précédente en train de l'attendre, l'air nerveux.

« Nous sommes prêts à partir, alors ? » lui demanda t'elle en souriant. Il la regarda, incrédule. Apparemment, il s'était dit que parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés la veille au soir, soit elle ne viendrait pas, soit elle ferait la tête toute la soirée. Eh bien, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait mauvais caractère et que ses rancunes duraient jusqu'à la fin des temps (qui détestait Harry pour ce que son père lui avait fait ?) qu'elle devait en faire autant. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ce niveau. Et puis, au pire ce serait amusant de le surprendre en étant gentille au possible. C'était décidé – elle allait le tuer à petit feu, par la gentillesse.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau et prit son bras.

&&&&&&&&

Severus n'aima pas l'allure de Miss Granger. Enfin, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Les robes lavande qu'elle avait choisies lui allaient à ravir, et il aimait la façon dont ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules. D'habitude, elle les portait attachés, en classe, et il pouvait facilement s'imaginer en train de passer les mains dans ces cheveux. Un peu trop facilement à son goût.

Non, ce qui le perturba, ce fut le sourire. Il l'avait vu sourire auparavant, mais ce sourire-là avait un côté malicieux, et il s'inquiéta de ce qu'elle lui réservait pour la soirée. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû être si dur avec elle la veille pendant qu'ils préparaient la potion Tue-Loup. Elle était une puissante sorcière après tout, ses résultats scolaires et la liste de Mangemorts qu'elle avait blessés pendant la guerre en attestaient. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien sa baguette, par mesure de prudence, au moment où elle prenait son bras pour descendre vers le portail.

De son point de vue, la conférence en elle même se révéla d'un piètre intérêt. L'orateur n'avait rien de neuf à leur apprendre et ne faisait que répéter ce que Severus lisait dans les journaux spécialisés depuis plusieurs années. Il exprima cette opinion à Hermione, en se penchant pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, « apparemment il a passé plus de temps à choisir sa tenue pour ce soir qu'à réfléchir à son sujet. »

Elle lui sourit brièvement, mais son attention retourna aussitôt vers le conférencier. Il était grand, les cheveux blonds, et il rappela Gilderoy Lockhart à Severus. Hermione semblait captivée par son discours imbécile, et Severus en fut jaloux malgré lui. Elle était avec lui, elle ne devrait pas s'intéresser à d'autres hommes. Inconsciemment, il décida de rechercher son attention et ses bonnes grâces. Se penchant vers elle une fois de plus, il chuchota « Vous en savez plus sur les potions que ce paon ! »

Voilà, une insulte et un compliment dans la même phrase : avec ça elle serait certainement plus impressionnée par lui que par le conférencier. Et sinon, de sentir ses cheveux et de voir la courbe de son cou de si près en avaient valu la peine. Elle répondit en lui attrapant la main, pour y enfoncer ses ongles.

« Vous dérangez ceux qui essaient d'écouter, » siffla t'elle.

Il se retint de pousser un cri de douleur, ou de montrer sa surprise quand elle ne lâcha pas sa main. Il jeta un regard vers elle, essayant de comprendre ses intentions. Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui fasse face, pour pouvoir utiliser la Légilimencie. Mais d'un autre côté, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle avait été cordiale toute la soirée, en fait carrément gentille et agréable, les ongles mis à part. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas gâcher tout ça en entrant dans son esprit. Il était persuadé que ce ne serait pas le genre de choses qu'elle prendrait avec humour. Comme si elle avait senti qu'il la regardait, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit avant de se concentrer une fois de plus sur ce que racontait l'orateur.

Il voulait passer la soirée avec cette Hermione-là, et pas la Hermione furieuse et énervante de la soirée précédente. Cette Hermione-là lui souriait comme si elle appréciait sa compagnie. Elle ne lui donnait pas envie de saisir sa baguette toutes les dix minutes, mettant à l'épreuve son sang-froid. Il se renfonça dans son siège et se détendit, sans plus écouter la conférence, mais se contentant d'apprécier la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et de regarder l'air de concentration intense qu'elle affichait.

« Ça vous ennuie si j'essaie d'aller lui demander un autographe ? » lui demanda t'elle à la fin, les yeux un peu trop brillants à son goût.

« J'aime autant pas, » répondit-il sèchement.

Elle eut l'air en colère un instant, mais elle le dissimula rapidement.

« Bien sûr, vous devez avoir faim. Allons-y, je pourrais avoir un autographe un autre jour, » concéda t'elle.

Il pouvait voir sa déception malgré ses efforts pour la cacher. Des années d'espionnage lui avaient appris à lire les gens, et Miss Granger n'avait jamais su dissimuler ses émotions.

« D'accord d'accord… » se dit-il « elle essaie de me perturber en étant exagérément gentille. C'est un jeu qu'on peut jouer à deux. » Mais pas maintenant. Il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une telle occasion. Son estomac grogna, et il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Il avait faim, et il voulait l'éloigner autant que possible de ce paon qui se faisait passer pour un Maître de Potions.


	8. Un dîner pour deux

**Chapitre huit. Un dîner pour deux.**

Hermione ne pensait pas que l'orateur soit si mauvais que ça, mais il lui rappelait quelqu'un, et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui. Elle s'intéressait vraiment à ce qu'il avait à raconter, mais Severus n'arrêtait pas de la distraire en bavardant. La première fois, elle s'était contentée de sourire sans lui répondre, espérant qu'il comprendrait qu'elle essayait d'écouter.

Mais il avait continué. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle avait décidé d'être gentille avec lui quand elle lui avait attrapé la main et sifflé de se taire, mais elle s'était vite rattrapée en gardant sa main dans la sienne, lui laissant croire que ça avait été son but tout du long.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça avait marché. Il avait arrêté de l'ennuyer, même si quasi immédiatement elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un autre problème parce que de lui tenir la main la distrayait également.

Il avait une grande main, avec des cals qui devaient lui venir de son travail avec les potions, et sa prise était ferme sans pour autant lui broyer les doigts. Sentant qu'il la regardait, elle tourna la tête et lui sourit avant de retourner son attention à l'orateur.

Zut ! Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à suivre la conférence ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qui était dit du tout ! Elle n'aurait plus qu'à acheter le livre de ce type. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait le lui faire signer. Elle rêvait un jour d'être en possession d'un bibliothèque complète de livres merveilleux, dont certains signés par leur auteur célèbre.

Mais à la fin, Rogue insista pour qu'ils s'en aillent immédiatement. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils avaient à se dépêcher comme ça, mais après avoir eu des garçons pour meilleurs amis pendant huit ans, elle avait compris que de les faire attendre trop longtemps avant leur prochain repas n'était jamais une bonne idée. Elle essaya de cacher sa déception de son mieux. Elle pourrait toujours se procurer le livre plus tard chez Fleury et Blotts, malheureusement sans l'autographe. Au moins, il comptait l'emmener dans un bon restaurant. Minerva lui avait dit que 'chez Houdini' était plutôt chic.

Ils parlèrent de l'école et de ses élèves pendant le trajet jusqu'au restaurant, et Hermione fut contente d'arriver pour pouvoir s'asseoir. Elle avait mal aux pieds à cause des talons qu'elle avait décidé de porter. Elle décida qu'à dater de ce jour, elle ne porterait plus que des souliers parfaitement raisonnables. Elle se débarrassa de sa chaussure droite, mais elle eut beaucoup plus de mal avec la gauche. Elle essayait de la déloger de son pied, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de buter contre le pied de la table dans ses tentatives. Cependant, l'effort en valait la peine.

'_Ah_', se dit-elle. '_C'est mieux._' Malheureusement, concentrée sur l'idée de retirer ses chaussures, elle avait complètement perdu le fil de la conversation. Alors elle fut bien surprise quand Rogue lui prit la main, et en caressa doucement le dos avec son pouce.

« Que… que disiez-vous ? » demanda t'elle, un peu décontenancée.

« Rien d'important, je ne faisais que me plaindre d'une nouvelle tentative de mes première année pour essayer de me tuer. Nous devrions parler de choses plus agréables. »

Est-ce que le vin avait été trafiqué ? Il se conduisait de façon très étrange tout à coup, presque comme une personne normale. Ça ressemblait à un véritable rendez-vous – on discutait amicalement de ses points communs, on flirtait, il y avait quelques contacts physiques, puis, en fin de soirée, il y avait… de plus amples contacts… Et c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas de relation avec son Professeur. Le contact physique serait trop distrayant. Elle avait déjà du mal à formuler une phrase sensée quand il lui tenait la main, comment pourrait-elle continuer son apprentissage si les choses allaient plus loin ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? » demanda t'elle, trop distraite pour trouver elle-même un sujet.

&&&&&&

Severus avait entraîné Hermione hors de la salle de conférence. Non seulement il voulait au plus vite l'éloigner de l'orateur, mais en plus il avait aperçu plusieurs personnes qui, bien qu'il les ait dédaignées et insultées, directement ou à mots couverts, depuis des années, insistaient toujours pour lui parler lors de ce genre d'événements. Leur persévérance ne cessait jamais de le surprendre. Soit ils avaient un courage et une endurance hors du commun pour ses piques et ses regards meurtriers, ou ils étaient de parfaits imbéciles. Les deux, pour la plupart.

La seule personne qui endurait son tempérament sans perdre son respect était Albus. Quoiqu'en y pensant bien, Hermione, après avoir subi sept ans de ses cours de potions, avait quand même signé pour devenir son apprentie. Mieux encore, elle était avec lui ce soir, pour un rendez-vous, de son plein gré.

Du moins, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il vérifia rapidement si elle présentait des signes d'Imperium. Non, elle avait les yeux brillants, et, même si on ne pouvait pas la qualifier de gracieuse, elle n'avait pas les mouvements heurtés caractéristiques de ce sort. Pendant leur trajet vers le restaurant, il s'émerveilla qu'elle ait accepté de passer une soirée avec lui.

Il avait décidé plus tôt dans la soirée qu'il l'emmènerait dans un nouveau restaurant de Londres, 'chez Houdini', dont il avait entendu en passant Minerva vanter les mérites à Flitwick. Ce n'était pas aussi cher que 'chez Merlin', ce qui était une bonne chose puisque cette fois-ci il aurait vraiment à payer, mais le décor était plus chaleureux, et il espérait qu'Hermione serait impressionnée.

Ils s'assirent à leur table, il commanda une bouteille de vin, et commença à lui raconter une anecdote amusante à propos d'une explosion en classe aujourd'hui. Au début, elle eut l'air d'écouter avec attention, mais il remarqua que rapidement son regard se voila, un peu comme celui de la plupart de ses élèves pendant ses cours. Il avait appris à reconnaître rapidement ce regard d'attention feinte en devenant enseignant, raison pour laquelle il était toujours en vie à ce jour.

« J'étais tellement frustré que j'ai attrapé ma baguette et que je lui ai envoyé un bon Doloris. Monsieur Garner ne refera pas la même erreur de sitôt, » dit-il, pour vérifier.

« Hmm hmm, » murmura t'elle en lui souriant. Alors comme ça, elle pouvait écouter un simili-Lockhart pendant plus d'une heure, mais faire attention à ce qu'il racontait pendant cinq minutes, c'était au dessus de ses forces ? Il se préparait à lui lancer une réflexion lapidaire quand il sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe.

'_Son pied_,' réalisa t'il, paniqué. Elle frottait son pied le long de sa jambe. D'abord, elle lui avait pris la main à la conférence, et maintenant, au dîner, elle lui faisait du pied sous la table. Il avait pensé qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à le perturber en étant gentille, mais peut-être qu'elle essayait sincèrement de le séduire.

Il faillit secouer la jambe pour la faire arrêter et lui crier dessus, mais il n'en fit rien. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été parfaitement clair cette semaine en lui faisant faire cet inventaire ? Elle devait certainement réaliser qu'elle n'aurait rien à gagner dans cette séduction. Mais bon, tant que frotter des chaudrons ne la gênait pas, il était d'accord pour se laisser séduire.

Avec ça à l'esprit, il s'avança pour lui prendre la main. Le reste du dîner fut tout à fait agréable, et Severus fut même un peu déçu de devoir lâcher la main d'Hermione, mais manger d'une seule main était vraiment trop peu pratique.

La soirée précédente et la conférence oubliées, il se dit que toute cette histoire de rendez-vous n'était pas si mal finalement, ou alors, peut-être que c'était Hermione qui n'était pas si mal.


	9. Sous le gui

**Chapitre neuf – sous le gui.**

Le dîner avait été des plus agréables, se disait Hermione. Le repas avait été excellent, la conversation intéressante, et Rogue presque charmant. Il avait même insisté pour qu'elle l'appelle Severus, mais attention, en dehors de Poudlard uniquement.

Maintenant, alors qu'ils revenaient vers le château depuis les grilles, elle cherchait désespérément des idées sur les moyens de prolonger la soirée. Elle se concentra pour essayer de se souvenir ce que les héroïnes des nombreux romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait lu faisaient. A vrai dire, elle aurait eu horreur d'avouer lire ce genre de choses, mais une fille ne pouvait pas lire uniquement des livres de cours. En ce moment précis, elle était heureuse de cette faiblesse : elle allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible.

Elle envisagea de l'inviter dans sa chambre pour un dernier verre ou un café, mais elle se dit que ce serait trop pour un second rendez-vous. Mais après lui avoir tenu la main toute la soirée, après avoir senti son bras autour de son épaule pendant le trajet du retour, elle cherchait un stratagème pour qu'il se décide à l'embrasser.

« … vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? » l'entendit-elle demander, interrompant ses idées de trébucher pour 'accidentellement' retomber bouche à bouche avec lui. Une fois de plus, elle avait négligé d'écouter ce qu'il disait. Trop occupée à imaginer des moyens de prolonger leur soirée, elle avait oublié d'en profiter.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être ? » répondit-elle avec hésitation, décidant qu'elle ferait mieux d'écouter que de comploter à partir de maintenant.

« Vous êtes trop gentille, » affirma t'il. Elle poussa un soupir discret, soulagée que sa réponse ait eu un sens.

« Ou alors c'est vous qui êtes trop méchant, » répliqua t'elle. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée du sujet de leur discussion, mais elle était persuadée que quel qu'ait été le sujet, il se montrait trop sévère. Il laissa échapper un petit rire et Hermione fut soulagée de voir qu'ils arrivaient à la porte du château, ne serait-ce que pour l'occasion de changer de sujet.

« J'imagine que nous devrions entrer, » dit-il, en reprenant ses distances. N'avait-il pas l'air un peu déçu ? Elle était là, son opportunité ! Elle décida de se jeter sur l'occasion.

« Je préférerais marcher encore un peu. La nuit est magnifique, avec ce clair de lune sur le lac, non ? » demanda t'elle, en prenant une voix plus grave, qu'elle espérait plus séduisante.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? Votre voix est bizarre. » fit-il remarquer en la regardant l'air concerné. Mer…credi ! Elle faisait une tentative pour ressembler aux héroïnes des romans qu'elle avait lus, et il pensait qu'elle avait attrapé froid.

« Non, tout va bien, » le rassura t'elle en reprenant sa voix habituelle. Il continua à la regarder avec suspicion. Elle lui prit la main et l'attira en direction du lac.

« Comme vous voudrez, » concéda t'il. Elle lui sourit. Il ne semblait pas du genre à faire des promenades romantiques au clair de lune, mais s'il cédait à sa demande, peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui en demander plus dans le futur. Peut-être que le survêtement rose n'était pas si impossible, finalement. Cette idée fit ressurgir le sourire diabolique chez elle.

« De quoi est-ce que vous souriez ? » demanda t'il, soupçonneux.

« Je repensais à la formidable soirée que nous venons de passer, » mentit-elle, « Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point il pouvait être agréable de passer du temps avec vous, en dehors du laboratoire. »

« C'est tout à fait normal, » répliqua t'il, sur la défensive.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, » le tranquillisa t'elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer sur ses méthodes d'enseignement catastrophiques. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça de l'enseignement… Il aboyait ses ordres, et quand, de façon prévisible, ses élèves échouaient, il leur criait encore dessus. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, s'arrêtant finalement sur une hauteur d'où ils pouvaient voir le lac et le château en même temps.

« Le château est magnifique vu d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je connais des choses bien plus belles, » dit-il doucement. Elle retint son souffle, sachant qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ?

« Oui ? » interrogea t'elle après quelques moments de suspense. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

&&&&&&&&

Severus était vraiment déçu de voir la soirée se terminer. Le dîner avait été sympathique, et quand il lui tenait la main il avait moins envie de se jeter sur sa baguette quand elle disait une bêtise. Il avait même réprimé ses sarcasmes, enfin, autant que possible pour lui. Mais apparemment sa bouche ne recevait plus d'ordre de son cerveau quand il discutait avec Hermione. Après tout, n'était-ce pas comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé embarqué dans ce second rendez-vous, en l'invitant sans réfléchir ? Et là, alors que son cerveau lui hurlait de faire des commentaires sarcastiques, de l'humilier pendant le dîner ou pendant leur retour à Poudlard, sa bouche avait refusé de coopérer, et il s'était retrouvé à dire des choses 'gentilles'. Il espérait qu'aucun de ses anciens amis Mangemorts ne les avait vus. Il ne tenait pas à perdre le peu de réputation qui lui restait.

Mais il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait faire de sa bouche à ce moment, et il espérait pouvoir faire coopérer son cerveau et ses lèvres pour l'occasion. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les marches de l'entrée, et il retira la main de son épaule.

'_C'est le moment,_' se disait-il, '_Il faut que je le fasse maintenant._' Mais au moment ou sa décision de l'embrasser était prise, elle se remit à parler.

« … le lac, non ? » demanda t'elle. Il avait était trop occupé à regarder sa bouche et à rassembler le courage de l'embrasser pour penser à l'écouter. Sa voix était différente, comme si elle avait attrapé un coup de froid dans les cinq dernières minutes. Il voulait toujours l'embrasser, mais maintenant il était face à un dilemme : son désir de l'embrasser contre son envie d'éviter de tomber malade. Si les gens le trouvaient effrayant en temps normal, c'est parce qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu avec le nez qui coulait, une bonne toux, et une humeur si corrosive qu'elle aurait attaqué le métal.

Contre toute raison il la laissa l'entraîner sur le petit sentier qui menait au lac. Par les chaussettes de Salazar, il faisait froid ! Il risquait de tomber malade qu'il cherche à l'embrasser ou non ! Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'elle avait eu envie de venir jusqu'ici, il n'en savait rien, mais une fois de plus elle avait ce sourire malicieux sur le visage.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, avant qu'elle décide finalement qu'ils étaient allés assez loin. Il se dépêcha de jeter un sort de réchauffement, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour gesticuler avec sa baguette, sauf si on comptait les nombreux sorts maléfiques qu'il avait dû apprendre pour se battre. Frissonnant toujours, il regarda Hermione qui souriait en désignant le château.

« Je connais des choses bien plus belles, » répondit-il à sa question – son sourire par exemple. Il décida qu'il aimait la façon dont elle remontait doucement le coin d'une lèvre, et la peau sous son œil qui se plissait un peu, et il voulait l'encourager à sourire plus. Il ne pensait pas que de lui faire récurer des chaudrons le lendemain provoquerait plus de sourires ou de frôlements de sa part.

Et ce serait tout, n'est ce pas ? Il s'était promis à lui-même que ce serait leur dernier rendez-vous, qu'il n'aurait pas de relation personnelle en dehors de la salle de classe. Il était le Professeur et elle était son Apprentie, et vouloir autre chose mettrait en péril cet équilibre.

Mais quand elle le regardait comme ça, les joues rougies et pleine d'espoir, que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne voulait pas décevoir la pauvre petite, et puis, il y avait déjà bien assez de gens qui le croyaient malhonnête et sans principes. Pourquoi ne pas leur donner raison et embrasser la fille ?

Il s'immobilisa, passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Elle battit des paupières, toute attente.

« Ma cheminée, par exemple ! » s'entendit-il dire d'un ton sec. « Il gèle ici dehors ! »

Elle fit un pas en arrière et acquiesça.

« Oui, nous devrions rentrer, » approuva t'elle, d'une voix faussement enthousiaste.

Elle ne lui tint pas la main sur le chemin du retour, et cette chaleur lui manqua, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer à lui-même. Il s'en voulait de ce qu'il avait failli faire. Embrasser Hermione ! Il préférerait encore embrasser une mandragore, se dit-il avec conviction, mais il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

D'autres idées commencèrent à lui venir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la convaincre qu'elle devrait étudier un autre sujet. Minerva serait sans doute ravie de la prendre comme apprentie. Mais ce serait difficile, peut-être qu'il devrait recourir à des insultes et des sarcasmes sur ses capacités en matière de potions. En la regardant une fois de plus, il décida que le sacrifice en vaudrait la peine, et qu'il pourrait lui mettre des notes éliminatoires sur ses prochaines potions si ça voulait dire qu'il serait débarrassé d'elle… donc libre d'être avec elle.

En la raccompagnant à l'intérieur, seule l'idée de pouvoir l'embrasser dans le futur parvenait à calmer son intense déception après la fin moins que parfaite de leur second rendez-vous.

&&&&&&&

Ça y était, il n'y aurait plus de dîners, de conférences, ou de promenades au clair de lune après ce soir. Elle redeviendrait Miss Granger et de nouveau il serait le Professeur Rogue.

'_C'est idiot !_' se disait-elle. '_Nous n'avons passé que deux soirées ensemble._' Mais elle se sentait étrangement déçue de ne pas prolonger leur relation personnelle. En fait, à y réfléchir, elle préférait leur relation personnelle à leur relation professionnelle. Elle aimait dîner avec lui. Elle n'aimait pas se faire crier dessus à cause de _son_ écriture illisible, ou parce qu'elle était curieuse.

« Eh bien, je vous verrai en classe, j'imagine, » dit-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Il n'avait pas l'air un peu triste lui aussi ? Elle n'était pas sûre, mais elle en avait l'impression. Elle venait seulement de réaliser qu'il ressentait des émotions comme tout le monde, alors ce n'était pas totalement incongru de penser qu'il pourrait être déçu.

« Miss Granger et Severus, je suis si content de vous voir, » les accueillit gaiement le Professeur Dumbledore, sortant de nulle part. Hermione vit que Rogue rougissait un peu d'être surpris à revenir d'un rendez-vous avec elle, et elle ne savait pas si elle trouvait ça vexant ou attendrissant.

« Nous revenons d'une conférence de potions, » expliqua Rogue au Directeur.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr, » répondit celui-ci, « Je suis simplement ravi de voir que vous avez mis le nez dehors. Tu passes bien trop de temps enfermé dans tes cachots, mon garçon. »

« Vous savez bien ce que je pense de votre opinion, vieillard décati, » aboya Rogue. Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire. Ses commentaires sarcastiques dissimulaient mal l'affection évidente qu'il avait pour le directeur.

« Voyons voyons, » continua Dumbledore sans tenir compte de la remarque de Severus. « Est-ce que vous avez vu où vous êtes ? » Il montra du doigt un point au dessus d'eux. Apparemment, ils s'étaient arrêtés sous un bouquet de gui. Qui par Merlin avait eu l'idée de suspendre du gui dans un château plein d'adolescents travaillés par leurs hormones ? Hermione n'en savait rien, mais ils étaient destinés à en être les prochaines victimes.

« Je vous laisse à vos affaires, » conclut le directeur, les yeux pétillants. Ils le regardèrent qui s'éloignait en fredonnant.

« Il n'en saura jamais rien, » avança Rogue, pétrifié à l'idée de l'embrasser.

« Ça m'étonnerait de sa part, » répliqua t'elle, un peu vexée que l'idée le dégoûte à ce point. Elle avait été persuadée qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser tout à l'heure près du lac.

« Vous avez probablement raison, il est probablement ensorcelé de façon à ce que nous soyons coincés dessous jusqu'à ce que nous nous exécutions, » concéda t'il.

« Dans ce cas, alors… »

Il se pencha vers elle et posa un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Elle tourna légèrement la tête de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent pleinement. Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui se passait, il avait une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos, pour l'attirer à lui. Elle appuya les mains contre son torse, et le baiser se fit plus audacieux, lui, prenant une de ses lèvres entre les siennes, et elle, l'encourageant de sa langue.

Il embrassait plutôt bien, décida t'elle, bannissant au loin toute idée de mettre un terme à leur relation. Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup de poursuivre cette relation, même s'ils n'étaient pas sur un pied d'égalité tant qu'ils seraient Maître et Apprentie. Ou il y avait toujours l'Arithmancie ou la Métamorphose, elle était persuadée que Vector ou McGonagall seraient ravies de la prendre comme Apprentie. Et puis, après tout, peut-être que ce serait amusant de travailler pour les jumeaux Weasley ?

&&&&& FIN &&&&&&

_Bientôt sur vos écrans, ne manquez pas la suite des aventures de nos héros maladroits dans 'La flèche de Cupidon'._

_benebu_


End file.
